


Round and round we go

by what_am_I_supposed_to_put_in_here



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Not Really Character Death, Oneshot, Spoilers, a lot of spoilers, first time putting out a fic, ig, k bye, mono doesn't talk, nor does six, six is cool, tagging is hard-, they're like online friends, uh, um, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_I_supposed_to_put_in_here/pseuds/what_am_I_supposed_to_put_in_here
Summary: Round and round we go.Where do we stop?No one knows.We'll just keep going and going.(Aka, Six's POV but with weird lyrics I came up while in the shower)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Round and round we go

~ Round and round it goes ~

The axe went swinging down. Six jumped back, scrambling to get under the table. As much as she wanted to bring her music box as well, she couldn’t. She folded in on herself, trying to hide as much as possible under the desk. She waited for a monster to come through the door. She just prayed it didn’t see her. 

But her expectations had been pleasantly wrong, for a child-like her walked through. He wore a brown paper bag covering their head. They were wearing a brown coat with brown clothes. The clothes were quite baggy on them, dragging to the ground in ways it looked too heavy. 

The child held their hand out. Six looked at it strangely. Was this a trick? No one in this world was ever kind without strings. She felt her face hardened. Everyone had wants, needs connected to any drop of kindness they dared to show. Everyone, including the random child who broke into her prison. 

So she ran, knocking the helpful child over. 

~ Where do we stop? ~

It had been weeks since Mono had taken an axe to the hunter’s door. Six, at first, wanted to play solo once again, thinking that the child who had broken in wanted something from her. But after a rather embarrassing incident of her trying to open an attic, she quickly realized that the boy wanted nothing but company. Though it took a while, Six warmed up to him, becoming a duo who took down everything in their path. 

The hunter, the teacher, the doctor. All of them are gone. Six finally felt she was safe in a long time. She looked over to the small boy who slept peacefully next to her. The fire they built together was crackling in front, spitting out like embers of flame around them. Six allowed herself to relax. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time. 

After the hunter, Six still had a hard time warming up to Mono, who had quickly warmed up to her. She was always looking for the strings that came with his offer of safety, stability. But after dozens of shared food, fire talks, and fighting together, she had come to realize her paranoia was all for nothing. Mono just wanted a friend. And as foreign as the concept was to her, she quickly learned how to be one. 

Friends trusted each other. Friends believed in another. Friends laughed over the fireplace, as they shared jokes. Friends told each other stories of wit and success. Friends told the opposite as well; stories of sorrow and failure. Friends stare together in wonder as they tell each other tall tales of a time where adults helped children. Times, where children didn’t have to go, forge for scrapes. A world where people cared.   
Mono certainly seemed to believe in such a world. A silly fantasy. Sometimes she liked Mono’s hopeless optimism, but most days it would drive her up the wall. She always had to reality check him. He’ll still be hopeful, of course, but he’ll try to tone it down. Which never truly worked, but she was glad that he tried. 

Mono and she were friends. Nothing could change that. 

~ Nobody knows. ~

The walls were crumbling in, the world threatening to crush her in a pile of rocks. She was back into her pitiful little body, something she wasn’t exactly happy about. Being in that enlarged form let her feel in control. In control of something. She wasn’t quite sure what, but she longed for that feeling again. To feel in power. To be in control. 

She was a monster, but she was happy. She was in her bubble. She was safe. But of course, her friend just ripped it all away. 

Now she was staring down at him, with a million more eyes staring at his small body as well. He’d ditched the paper bag, finally showing his messy raven hair. He wasn’t looking at her but in fact, the deep, dark emptiness that laid below. 

Six bit her lip. She was having thoughts of dropping him. For payback. But even if she wanted, her instincts were refusing to let her let go. She just grabbed on to the dangling boy, who had started to wonder why his friend wasn’t pulling him up. 

The tower groaned, reminding Six that she didn’t have much time left. Either drop or lift up, she had to choose. 

Six sighed. As much as she wanted to avenge her music box, past memories of him and her together kept circling. And it was still a stupid music box, it wasn’t aliv-

Mono looked up.

This was the first time she ever saw his face.

And she was taken back. 

She recoiled her hand, not in much control of herself. 

She never truly knew what pushed her to do this. As much as she wanted to blame it all on one thing, she could never place her tongue on it. As much as she tried to justify her decision, she couldn’t even pinpoint it. 

But one thing was certain. 

She was never working with another again. 

She was never trusting again. 

She was never going to be the weak, utterly pitiful “friend” who needed someone to save her. 

She learned something after leaving the signal tower. 

Everything came with strings attached. 

~ We’ll just keep going and going. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Um- sorry if it sucks. The end was kinda rushed at 2 am but ehhhh. Not my first fic, but it's my first time posting it, so sorry for any mistakes. The summary is also super vague lmao


End file.
